In the context of growing product functionalities of devices equipped with electronic components and increasing miniaturization of such electronic components as well as a rising number of electronic components to be mounted on printed circuit boards, increasingly more powerful field- or array-like components or packages having several electronic components are being employed, which have a plurality of contacts or connections, with ever smaller spacing between these contacts. The fixation or connection of such components increasingly requires the use of highly routed printed circuit boards, wherein it is conceivable that simultaneous reduction of the product size and of the components and printed circuit boards to be used, both with regard to the thickness and the area of such elements, will entail that mounting or arranging such electronic components by way of the required plurality of contact points on the printed circuit boards will become problematic or reach the boundaries of the possible resolution of such contact points.
Background art is disclosed in EP 1,092,739, EP 1,188,778 and US 2004/091688.
US 2014/000941 discloses a method for integrating at least one electronic component into a printed circuit board or a printed circuit board intermediate product, wherein the following steps are provided: providing a layer for at least temporarily supporting the electronic component, fixing the electronic component on the layer, arranging a conductive layer on the supporting layer with at least one cutout corresponding to the dimensions of the electronic component to be fixed, at least partly encapsulating or covering the component fixed on the supporting layer with an insulating material, exposing the electronic component, and at least partial regions of the conductive layer, which adjoins the component and is arranged on the supporting layer, and at least partly making contact between the electronic component and the conductive layer adjoining the component. Furthermore, a printed circuit board and a printed circuit board intermediate product having an integrated electronic component are provided.
Conventionally, temporary adhesive foils are used for temporarily mounting electronic components thereon during the manufacture of a printed circuit board. However, it is conventionally difficult to detach or to remove such an adhesive foil after an interference fit assembly during which pressure is applied for the formation of the printed circuit board constituted by a number of stacked constituents.
However, there is still a need for a proper way of ensuring that an electronic component is placed accurately on a carrier structure in the context of embedding the electronic component in a printed circuit board or a printed circuit board intermediate product.